


Project K

by YourLovableLiar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLovableLiar/pseuds/YourLovableLiar
Summary: The story of my original character. Enjoy?





	Project K

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt hesitant to upload this, as I'm nervous on peopkes opinion on my writingz and i never finish fics...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a wip, I need to work on it more but im pisting so it doesnt get lost.

"My name is Project Kali, or PK for short. Why are you asking this?" Came from the young male, whom seemed to be about 15. His attire consisted of a white t-shirt over a black long sleeve shirt. The white ahirt had a black moon on it with intelligible words on it. He had black jeans with a chain on the side and several rips in the lower part of the trousers.

He was sitting in an empty room, with a black screen on the wall. The room only had 5 things in it. Two chairs, one table and two men. They occupied the seats. 

The teenager was tense, holding onto the end of his clothing. He looked around, studying the room, it smelled musty with a hint of perfume. 

"Well, Kali, you were brought in here to be interviewed on the case of your father, Jack Kali" came from the man opposite of him.

"That was years ago, sir. I was barely 5. All i remember were cops taking me away to my mums" he replied, tearing up at the memory of his father. They always spent time together.. at least in the teens memory.

"Well, do you remember the murders face? Or what he was wearing?" The other male asked.

"No, sir, i don't. I dont remember anything about that day, I can't help you with this case anymore"

"Holding information for a case isn't needed. Now tell-"

"I don't know anything, sir! All i know is thst my dad was killed and i wasn't there to wotness it! I want to leave this room! Now!" PK raised his voice, standing up and hitting the table with the palms of his hands. His breath quickened and his jeart rate rose. Tears glided down his face, his watered eyes staring at the man across him. Memories of his father hurt him.

A moment of silence then "alright, you're free to leave"

* * *

PK was walking home, his boots nakung a thud with each time his feet hit the concrete sidewalk, rain drizzling onto his head, making his hair and shoulders damp. He would need to change his shirt when he got home.

He passed shops, and houses before he got to his mums apartment. He walked up to the fourth floor and unlocked the door. The smell of smoke hit him like a bus. His eyes watered and he coughed. There was no ring of the fire alarm, as his mother disabled it. He could never get used to the thick air.

He blinked before walking in and closing the door after him. 

"Okaa-san, I'm home" he said to the smoke.

"Okay" came a drunken reply. He sighed, and opened the kitchen window and a fan. The air slowly but surely started clearing up.

"You need to start clearing out the apartment of your smoke, ma. People might come by" he said, grabbing a broom and sweeped up a pile of cigarette butts and ashes. He was surprised they didnt catch fire.

"Eehhh I'll live, Kali" she said, coming to the kitchen. What was once a beautiful, rose haired softie was a drunk smoker with a beer gut. Her attire was of just a purple loose dress(lucky she had undergarments!), and flats. She staggered to the fridge, grabbing another beer and slamming the fridge. It shook and she left, mumbling the lyrics to "sunshine lollipops" as she made her way back to the living room. 

"Well, nice to see you too, mum. Anyone call while i was gone?" He asked, grabbing the trash bag to get tossed out.

"Not today, honey. I also made some food while you were out. Its in the oven for yus" she replied, soon snoring could be heard.

He checked on his mother, and after seeing she was alright, he retrieved the unopened beer and the cigarette from her and picked her up to take her to their shared room. He carried her to her bed, laying her under the blankets and planting a small kiss on her forehead. 

He left the room, and finished cleaning the apartment. By the time he was done, it was already late. He took out the trash and returned to get ready for bed. A quick shower and redressing later, he went to bed.

* * *

Morning rolled around, and the pair were already awake. PK had made eggs and bacon for breakfast. He prepared orange juice but saw his mother spike her drink. He ignored it, and ate his food. Was better than before, at least he didnt burn anything.

"Okay, mum, I'm going to school, now, see you" he said. His uniform was a white blazer, with red trimming. Pants were the same but with black trimming. He had a red tie to match his attire. He wore his normal shoes, as they school provided shoes for students to wear on school grounds.

"Okay, honey.. take care I'll be home" his mum replied, running off to the kitchen.

* * *

He walked to the bus stop, sitting down. There was another student sitting next to him on his right. She had pig tails, ordinary pink sailor top, skirt and white stockings. Her hair was pink as well.. a cosplayer? he didn't understand those concepts. 

On his left was a homeless man, smoking cheap cigarettes and coughing. He look a monent to look at the scruffy beard and worn hat to confirm his belief. He got his wallet and gave the man a 100¥ piece. 

"You'll need it more than I, sir" he said, handing the man the sheet.

"Oh, thank you, very much, young man. I cant repay you though..." the elder man said, giving him a gapped toog smile. 

"Well, don't worry about it, sir. Its an act of kindness, theres no need for repay" PK said, looking to see his bus arriving. "Well, hope we cross paths some time in the future, sir" he got up, and went into the bus, followed by the weird girl. 

"What a nice young fellow.. Now what am i gonna do with this" the homeless man murmured, getting up as wind was flying in his way, making him cold.

* * *

PK sat in the back of the bus, and after some time was joined by delinquents. He sighed, having been bullied by these jerks before.

"What do you want, Julian" he looked up as his shin was hit. 

"Move, dirtbag" came the dark voice of said person.

"I was here first, jackass. So unless you beg your mummy to tell me off I'll say my ass is quite comfy in this spot" he said.

"Last chance, Project"

"Do i like like a science project to you? Let me sit here, the bus isnt even taken up" PK wasn't going to go down easily.. yet.

"Thats it, punk" Julian grabbed PKs head, shoving it against the back wall, and stepped on his belly, stomping his gut. Air was knocked out of his lungs and his air pipes burned from vomit. 

PK moved Julian's hand away and retaliated by throwing a punch at the dimwitted leader. He knew he was going to get in trouble but they were jackasses.

Two of Julians friends grabbed his upper arms and pushed him down. They pinned him against the seat and Julian, advantage taken, decided to stomp PKs face. PK whimpered from the sudden blow, his nose surely damaged and blood gushing down his nose. 

Julian kept at it before someone could stop him- everyone was near the front. The back view wasnt so clear. Someone heard PKs sounds of distress and came to break up the fight.

PK felt the pressure on his arms get loose, and he wiped his nose with his hand. Someone had given him a handkerchief at some point. He knew there was blood on his damned uniform. He cursed himself at that.

"What the hell happened?" Came a boys voice a minute later.

"He started it! He wouldn't move like the usless shit he is! He probably drank a few with his slut mum and came to the bus!"

PK came to his senses, looking at whom said it. Kaito, another one of julians goonies. 

"You do not talk about my mum like that!" He shouted, jumping up to attack him. Someone held him back- was easy to do so as he was smaller than most of the males there. He just didnt expect the cushiony feeling of breats being pressed on his back. His face lit up. "Oi, let me go you girl!" He said, struggling against his captor, he needed to get to whoever his name was that talked shit about his only family.

"No, not until you calm down!" Came a feminine voice. So he was right. 

"Let me get one punch in his stupid face and I'll go on with my day!" He struggled again. Onvr again, he failed.

PK was forced to sit in the front of the bus, as the goons had their way in the back. He groaned, looking at the now drying blood of his white blaizer. At least he had a spare in his locker. 

The bus stopped at the front of the school. It was massive, taking at least 50 acres of land. It had walking areas, fountains syymetrical of the main pathway, giant sakura trees lining said pathway. Grass green and clean. The pathway was perfect, brick within the pathway. Bike parkings were just outside the gates, along with the bus stop and 4 vending machines, 2 with snacks and 2 with carbonated drinks. There were vines running up and down the brick walls syrrounding the school. 

The students walked up to the school grounds, the view getting bigger and bigger of their beautiful school. Sakura High, in the heart of Tokyo. School for the highest grade students and famous japanese actors, cooks. They could go on and on.

"Heyyy! Kali-chan!" Came a feminine voice. Said boy looked over and saw a girl. Akira, the girl known for her big bust and seducing attitude.

"Oh fuck" he murmured, getting a "watch your mouth" from a student. He ignored them and went over to Akira. 

"What do you want? I don't have any photos for you today, i already messaged you last night" he said as he got there. He avoided view of her chest, as she was showing more skin than what was allowed. 

"Well, I need you to get some dirt on someone for me. His name is Kouichi Akahara. Hes in class 3a and manages to get all the girls and even some boys without doing anything. Can you help a girl out?" She requested, folding her arms under her boobs to make them more.. present. PK moved his eyes away from her direction, his face turning a light shade of red.

"S-sure. Just.. put those away, please! A teachers gonna see you" he pleaded, huffing. 


End file.
